


Caught in the Cookie Jar...

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Jensen, Cookies, Hate Sex, Humor, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen helps his nephew bake at a cookie contest. Unfortunately, his childhood nuisance Jared Padalecki is also there. Sprinkles fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Cookie Jar...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for November's [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://smpc.livejournal.com/)**smpc**. Thanks to the as always awesome linvro21 for the beta!

Jared Padalecki is evil personified.

He's the Son of Satan and Chaos and Jensen's sure that if one were to look back far enough into Jared’s family tree, one would find a number of vices, including but not limited to gluttony, lust, sloth, inappropriateness, boisterousness... well the list goes on. Plus, there probably are at least one Sasquatch and a mountain troll in there somewhere too. Why Jensen is the only one who can see Jared Padalecki for who he really is, he doesn't know, but it's annoying as fuck.

See the thing is, Jensen has known Jared Padalecki for a long time. Their mothers shared a room in the hospital when he and Jared’s older brother had been born. When Jensen was six, they had moved into the same street, only three houses apart.

Jared Padalecki has been a constant part of his childhood, and god, had he been an annoying one. He always wanted to play with Jeff and Jensen when they really didn’t need a toddler running after them. Then Jared turned into a snot-nosed little snoop, following the two teenagers around and threatening to tell their parents about their indiscretions if they didn't buy him ice cream.

Thankfully, Jared stayed behind when they left for college. But he'd been there when Jensen went home for breaks, and every time there had been more of him. The growth spurts Jared went through were ridiculous, and his balance and coordination took a long time to catch up with his over-grown limbs. Jensen would know, because Jared had stumbled into him at every opportunity. That had been really annoying. Jensen so didn't need to be barreled over by over six feet of muscled Padalecki, thank you very much.

Jared's tendency to still use his puppy dog eyes even as a teenager, had been completely silly. He wasn't a kid anymore and really, which adolescent looked cute pouting like a kicked little doggy anyway?

When Jared had gone to college, they stopped seeing each other that much. They were just never in the same place, except for the occasional Christmas and Thanksgiving dinner.

Jared had done college like he does everything else in life: loud, in bouncing leaps and embracing every aspect of it. That apparently meant that he'd also embraced every possible aspect of sexuality, and Jensen almost choked on his turkey when Jared casually mentioned on his first Christmas break that he had a boyfriend now. He'd tried to draw Jensen into a conversation about the CSD, GSAs and the LGBT community, and Jensen's head had started to swim from all the acronyms Jared was throwing around. Just because Jensen happens to be gay, doesn't mean he's an activist.

Jensen is a private person, and just like he doesn't need other people to know what color his underwear is, he also doesn't run around advertising his sexuality. Unlike Jared fucking Padalecki, who is just now letting the world know his color of choice for boxer briefs is black.

This, incidentally, has absolutely nothing to do with Jensen’s current predicament, which is about Jared being an intolerable ass and totally not about the tantalizing strip of dark fabric peeking out between his jeans and shirt.

No, Jensen's current predicament stems solely from the fact that he wants to be the best possible uncle for his nephew. Unfortunately, Jared seems to have the same goal concerning his niece and since there is only one winner at this year's Spring Kick-Off Cookie Contest, Jensen and Jared are at odds.

Jensen has pulled out all the stops and together with Dylan, he baked a perfect batch of strawberry-pistachio cookies after his grandmother's recipe. The cookies are sweet, without the sugar overpowering all other tastes, they are crunchy on the outside and perfectly gooey on the inside and they are just generally delicious.

Jared, the heathen, has gone with triple chocolate cookies. He and his niece put colorful sprinkles on the black lumps, and really, chocolate chip, how imaginative. _Not_.

The rest of the contestants are really no competition, everybody was allowed to taste the other entries and Jensen has tried everything. Nothing came even remotely close.

Well, he'd tried everything except for Jared Padalecki's cookies, but he's planning to taste them next. Not that he has anything to fear, no one who is as chaotic, uncoordinated, and messy as Jared Padalecki could ever be a decent baker.

He slowly walks over to Jared's little table, a rickety wooden thing, no table cloth or napkins, just a big plate with cookies heaped on top.

“Jensen,” Jared greets him and his voice is friendly.

The thing is, Jared is always friendly in the company of other people. It's only when they're alone that he lets the mean side remarks fly, that he asks about boyfriends he knows Jensen no longer has or comments on his new haircut with a put out expression on his pretty face.

“Jared.” Jensen manages to keep the contempt out of his voice, but he doesn't think he can keep it off his face when he looks at the cookies.

“Triple chocolate chip. How... original.”

“Oh yeah,” Leah pipes up. “We used a really special, super secret ingredient, so they're the best cookies ever!”

Jensen smiles at the little girl and for a moment he feels bad. He doesn't want to be mean to her. But Jared is looking all smug, like there's something exceptional here, and really there's nothing exceptional at all about Jared Padalecki or his freaking height for that matter.

Jared has come out from behind the table and up close, the difference in height is even more noticeable. Jensen hates that he has to look up at a college kid.

“Yeah,” Jared says now, his voice a lazy drawl, completely inappropriate for a cookie contest, but then Jared always had a problem toning it down.

“It's a kids favorite too. Unlike strawberry- _pistachio_ cookies. But I'm sure they're healthy.”

Jensen narrows his eyes at Jared. “You're such a heathen. Just because they happen to have healthier ingredients than your diabetes bombs, doesn't mean they don't taste good.”

“Diabetes bomb? They're cookies, for fu- fudge's sake, they can have a little sugar in them. You're only supposed to eat one or two anyway, so they're allowed to be a bit unhealthy.”

Jensen can't help it, he has to laugh. “Says the guy who cleaned out his momma's entire cookie stash two days before Christmas.”

Jared's cheeks turn a beautiful shade of red and his eyes narrow. And really, these eyes are just as annoying as the rest of him, because Jensen has tried to figure out their color for years, and every time he thinks he's got it, they shift again. Like a hyperactive kid hopped up on sugar, Jared's eyes can't stand still and keep their color for two fucking seconds either.

“I was nine!” Jared snaps, and now his voice is angry.

Jensen looks him contemptuously up and down. “Not like your eating habits ever changed, Sasquatch.”

Jared's eyes narrow even more and his forehead is a mountain landscape of angry creases. And Jensen really doesn't know why he keeps riling Jared up, except it's fun and it feels good – revenge for all the times Jared annoyed the hell out of him, made inappropriate comments or gave Jensen an involuntary hard-on when he insisted on running around shirtless every summer break.

An angry Jared is also a tense Jared, and Jensen can't help how his eyes travel over Jared's bulging biceps, straining the material of the poor shirt almost to its breaking point, can't help following the ridges of his abdominal muscles where the shirt is stretched tight under his crossed arms.

Arms which are beautifully tanned, not that artificial stuff, the honest work tan, and his broad wrists, strong and sinewy and then his big hands with the long fingers, fingers that could do all kinds of things, reach all kind of places. Jared is studying engineering after all, he should know what to do with his hands. Those big, big hands, so-

Jensen is ripped out of his thoughts when Jared starts speaking, although he guesses he missed the first part. Damn Jared Padalecki and his overgrown body.

“... a little princess. I mean really, the amount of rabbit food you eat is ridiculous.”

Oh, now Jared is attacking _Jensen’s_ eating habits? Like it's Jensen's fault that he doesn't have such an abnormal metabolism like Jared.

“I eat healthy,” Jensen informs him, trying to keep the bite out if his voice. “I don't want to die from a heart attack with forty-six.”

Jared drags a hand through his hair and lets his breath out in a huff. “God, Jensen, why can't you ever just let loose? You have such a stick up your ass!”

“Jared, watch it! There are kids present.”

Jared's eyes widen in mock surprise. “Really? I had no idea.”

“Clearly,” Jensen shoots back. “Otherwise you'd at least _try_ to watch your mouth.”

“Oh, because I said ass?” Jared asks and turns to his niece. “Leah, do you know what that means?”

The little girl nods earnestly. “It's a bad word for butt. You shouldn't say it. Why did you say it, Uncle Jay?”

Jared looks down at her solemnly. “Because when someone has a stick up their ass, like Jensen over here, then you can say it.”

Leah tries to peer around Jensen. “I can't see anything,” she whispers to Jared.

Jensen is this close to exploding. “Jared...”

“Well,” Jared continues in what he probably thinks is a good teacher voice, “Sometimes it's so far up, you can’t see it.”

“Jared!” Jensen can't believe it.

“Oh,” Leah says. “Does it hurt?” she asks Jensen.

Before he can say anything, Jared answers. “Not really.” There's a leer in his voice, like he knows exactly how Jensen wants something up his ass and Jensen is pissed and turned on all at once. But the anger wins out when Jared continues, “But it makes people really unfriendly and they're no fun to play with.”

“Really?” Leah asks, obviously thinking hard. “But Uncle Jay, yesterday, when we were playing in the yard, Uncle Chad said that you'd love to play Cowboys and Indians with Je-”

“Leah, what did I tell you?” Jared interrupts her, and does he sound slightly panicked? “Never repeat _anything_ Uncle Chad says.”

“Right,” Leah nods. “Because he is inaplopliate.”

“That's right,” Jared says and Jensen needs to make this stop before it gets worse.

A short look around shows him that Mrs. Rhodes is standing at the next stall and Jensen points to his parents’ neighbors. “Oh look Leah, there's Mrs. Rhodes. Has she told you about her new kittens yet?”

Leah's eyes light up. “Kittens?” Without a look at Jared she bounds over to their neighbor and Jensen grips Jared's arm and drags him away from the contest area. They're at the outskirts of the little park behind the school, and Jensen makes his way through the bushes, and behind a gardener's truck parked half in the vegetation.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” he hisses at Jared, trying to keep his voice down.

“Well, obviously I wasn't,” Jared snarls back and rips his arm out of Jensen's grip. “You should know that, you're always saying how impulsive and stupid I am.”

“Well, you are.”

Jared takes a step back and watches Jensen with flaring nostrils. “You've seen nothing yet.”

Jensen snorts and crosses his arms over his chest. Jared's eyes track his every move and they're a heavy and unnerving weight on him. He tries to shake it off. “I doubt that. I've seen you do plenty of stupid things. Let's see, there was the tree house incident when you were eight, there was the hospital stay after you thought you were the new Johnny Knoxville, in what, eighth grade? Not to mention the night you got piss drunk with Chad and almost fell off Chris's balcony, that was plenty stupid. Oh, and I almost forgot, that time when you thought you could do a double backflip into our pool from the tree and broke your hand and almost killed yourself? I'd say that was pretty stupid too.”

Jensen gets angry just remembering it, all the times Jared got hurt, because he just didn't think before doing something, or he did, and just underestimated the danger.

Jared steps in closer, too close and glares at Jensen. “That was nothing yet. But I'll show you stupid, really stupid...”

Jared's hand comes up to grip Jensen's neck, immobilizing him with his touch and Jared's face comes closer, determination in his eyes and then he kisses Jensen. It's harsh, and insistent, and it takes Jensen's breath away. Jared's tongue ruthlessly pushes into his mouth, and Jensen's head is spinning from the alpha-male-display uncoordinated, bumbling Jared is putting on. He needs to reach up, get a grip on Jared's shoulders so he doesn't fall over.

He’s getting dizzy, because Jared, annoying, bratty, ridiculously hot Jared is kissing him. Jensen has no idea what suddenly has come over him, but he can't find it in himself to care. If this is how he can get Jared, he'll take it.

Jared pulls back then and stares at Jensen with wide eyes. “See? Stupid.”

“Indeed,” Jensen answers, wanting Jared back against his body. And the sure fire way to get Jared to do something? Dare him. “Especially since you have no idea what you're doing. Or do you want a kissing lesson from me, is that what this is about?”

Jared's cheeks flush. “Fuck you. Although, come to think about it, a guy who gets around as much as you do might actually know a thing or two I don't.”

“Are you calling me a slut, Padalecki?”

Jared cocks his head, stepping in closer again. “There’s a long list of ex-boyfriends, Ackles. Justin, Michael, then there was that stuck up lawyer and the stoner musician, and-”

Jensen kisses him to shut him up. Jared hmmpfs against his mouth, but kisses him back, big hands clutching Jensen’s hips. And it's crazy, how large and hot they feel, and the goosebumps running up his spine, when Jared's hands wander, tracing the lower curve of his ass, almost cupping it, before he digs his long fingers into his cheeks, and Jensen goes from reluctantly aroused to full on hard in a second.

Jared pulls him in tighter, and Jensen goes willingly. A chill goes through him when he finds Jared just as hard. Their dicks rub together through two layers of denim, but Jensen still gets a feel for size and girth, and holy fucking shit, Jared is huge. And yeah, he's tall, but that doesn't mean he'd be proportional, a lot of tall guys aren’t actually, still having an average dick, but of course Jared would be fucking tall all over.

He can't help but snort at his line of thought and Jared pulls back enough to move down Jensen's neck. “Still think I need lessons. Let's see about that, yeah?”

Jared attacks his neck with fervor, biting and licking, scraping his teeth down, following the line of Jensen's artery where his pulse is beating like crazy.

“Well, you're still young, you have time to learn,” he manages to get out, even though Jared is completely wrong.

“You gonna teach me, old man? Then lemme hear what you like,” Jared pants out, biting down. Jensen can't keep the moans in anymore, and his head lolls back. One of Jared's large paws grips the back of his head, holds him steady and Jensen lets his hands trail mindlessly over Jared's body, feeling his strong muscles move under his hands, feels them tense and relax.

He rubs himself against Jared's hard chest, needs to get some friction on his dick and Jared moans against his neck and stumbles. They crash into the truck's side, but they don't stop. It's like they've caught on fire, Jared trying to prove to Jensen that he can do it, and Jensen will be damned if he'll lose this fight, although he has no idea what it's even about.

Jared pushes a hand into the back of Jensen's pants, hand trailing over bare skin and Jensen moans out a yes, unaware of what he's agreeing to. His own hand is clawing at Jared's pants, ripping the button and the zipper open.

Jared pulls back at him and stares down at him, panting harshly. “You got any lube?”

“What?” The question is so ridiculous, it brings him up short, and clears his head a bit. “Do I look like I bring lube to my nephew’s baking contest?”

“Well, we already established you have a slutty past, and since you’re the one moaning like a bitch in heat...”

“Bitch in- Are you fucking kidding me, Padalecki? I'll show you what a bitch in heat sounds like!”

Jensen sinks to his knees and gets Jared's dick completely out of his pants. He ignores how his mouth waters at the sight – up close Jared is even bigger than he thought – and he wastes no time swallowing him down as far as he can go.

“Jesus motherfucking Christ!”

Jensen is pretty sure the entire event heard that one, and even though he's very satisfied, Jared can't be quite that loud.

He slips off of Jared’s dick, because speaking with your mouth full is just not polite. “I know I'm good, but tone it down at bit, unless you want to have a five-year old audience.”

“Fuck, you try keeping it down, when your number one fant-”

Jensen takes Jared’s dick in again, and whatever he'd wanted to say, it dies on a moan. Jensen isn’t sorry, he has no desire to hear the other insults Jared was going to hurl at him, right now he just wants to feast on Jared’s dick and make him fall apart under his mouth.

And the only reason he wants to do that, is to have a trump card over Jared for the next twenty years. It has nothing to do with the fact that Jared's dick is so beautiful, Jensen could spend the rest of his life worshiping it. Or that the noises Jared makes behind his hand are just so fucking delicious, Jensen can't get enough. Or that the whole experience makes Jensen’s dick harder than ever before, leaking in his pants, before someone else even touched him, and that being on his knees behind a gardener truck at an elementary school event for Jared freaking Padalecki is probably the hottest thing that ever happened to him.

Jared's hand comes to rest on his head, but he's not pushing him, he's just stroking over his hair and his cheek and Jensen finally manages to concentrate on what Jared's mumbling up there.

“...beautiful, just so fucking beautiful. Never – not possible, shouldn’t be allowed to look like that, and god fuck shit look at your mouth, your fucking mouth Jen, better than I ever could have imagined.”

Jared's looking at him, eyes dark and glassy, staring down at Jensen reverently like he’s the second coming, and Jensen finally realizes what's going on. What has been going on since Jared was fifteen fucking years old.

Being on your knees, sucking a guy's dick is not the best place in the world to have a life changing epiphany, and Jensen almost chokes.

He manages to pull off and scramble to his feet, gets his hands in Jared's hair and kisses him again. It's different, because now Jensen knows Jared wants him, really, really wants him, and he puts all his feelings into it. Jared seems a bit surprised and Jensen has to tilt his head way back to reach up to him, but Jared was always quick on the uptake and it only takes him a stunned second to get his hands on Jensen’s hips, and for his lips to move against his.

They kiss like they're starving, like they've been waiting their whole lives for this, and well, they kinda have. It's messy and wet, and teeth click and fingers dig deep into flesh, but it's great.

Jared moans into his mouth, and Jensen wants to hear more of these noises. He makes his way down Jared's neck, and it doesn’t take long to find a spot that makes Jared go crazy.

“Oh please, fuck, Jen, that – oh god what are you doing to me?”

“Gonna take you apart,” Jensen mumbles into Jared's neck and he’s sorry he doesn't have a big bed here where he can spread Jared out, tie him up and just play with his amazing body for hours.

Because now that he's so close to Jared, he can feel all those muscles bunching under his hands, hard chest pressed against his own, and Jared’s strong hands turn out just as talented as he'd thought they'd be, gripping Jensen so tight, hands making their way to his ass again and his fingers actually long enough to dig into his crack over his pants now.

“Naked, have to get naked.” It's the only thing that makes sense to Jensen, because he needs to feel Jared’s hands on his skin, needs to be touched and gripped tight.

Jared lets out a strangled laugh and slips a hand under his shirt. He leans down to take his turn in biting at Jensen’s neck. Shivers race down Jensen's spine, wet heat of Jared’s mouth tracing his pulse and his teeth scratching over sensitive skin.

“Can't, not here.” Jared’s breath makes goosebumps break out all over Jensen’s body. “But-”

“Yeah?” Jensen looks up at Jared, sees him hesitating and has no fucking idea why.

“I want,” Jared breaks off and licks his lips, chest heaving like he's just run a marathon. He searches Jensen’s face for something, and it suddenly occurs to Jensen that he was the only one having the epiphany, Jared is probably still caught up in this epic being-in-denial-hate-love thing they had going on for the past ten years.

“What do you want, Jay, tell me.”

Jared's eyes widen for a second before he sets his jaw in a look of disaster-facing determination. “I want to fuck you.”

“Thank fuck.” Jensen thought he'd never hear those words, and now that he has, he can't make it happen fast enough.

Jared's pants are conveniently still open, so it's only his own pants he has to unbutton. He takes a split second to think logistics, while Jared is just standing there, staring at him with utter disbelief on his face and Jensen just huffs and turns around.

“If you think someone with a functioning dick could honestly say no to you, you fell on your head as a kid more times than I thought.”

Jared's eyes narrow and he glares at Jensen. He still steps in close, crowding Jensen against the side of the truck, pressing all of his 6'4'' directly behind him.

“Was that actually a compliment?” Jared asks and there's something like wonder in his voice, even though he tries to keep it sarcastic.

Jensen snorts. “Don't go fishing, it doesn't suit you.”

He wrestles his pants down and is satisfied to hear a sharp intake of breath behind him. He knows he's got a great ass, but it's still nice to get the validation.

“Jesus fuck, how are you even real?”

It's so soft Jensen doesn't think that Jared meant it for his ears, but he heard it nevertheless. “You can drool all you want later, but right now we should really get this show on the road before someone comes looking for us.”

“Yeah, that – yeah.” There is some rustling behind him, the unmistakable sound of someone spitting in their hand, and then there's a new pressure against his ass and a wet finger pushes inside.

It's not ideal, and definitely not Jensen’s favorite way to do this, but Jared's finally inside of him, and he's being careful but insistent, so Jensen takes a deep breath and forces himself to relax. He wasn't kidding when he said he didn't want to get caught.

Jared leans in and starts mouthing at his neck, and Jensen starts fisting his own dick, needing to relieve the pressure somehow.

A second finger joins the first, but Jared is still taking his time.

“C'mon, hurry up,” Jensen says and looks over his shoulder at Jared. He's got a look of utter concentration on his face, tiny beads of sweat gathering at his hairline and running down the side of his neck, and Jensen just wants to lick them up.

“Yeah.” Jared's voice is rough and strained and he leans forwards for a quick and dirty kiss, leaving Jensen breathless while he pulls back and gets his wallet out of his pants.

They're hanging precariously low on his hips, zipper open and his dick standing out, hard and already leaking, and just so very pretty. Jared's hands enter Jensen’s field of vision, he rolls the condom on quickly and then guides his dick to Jensen’s ass.

Jensen leans against the truck, braces himself and when he feels Jared push inside, he releases the breath he's been holding.

It's a tight fit, because Jared is really fucking big, but Jensen likes it, loves it as a matter of fact, and the groan Jared lets out would be gratifying enough on its own. But there's also the pressure, and the drag and Jared's warm body against his back, pelvis flushed against his ass and Jared’s hot breath fanning over his neck, so it's pretty fucking close to perfect.

“Oh sweet baby Jesus, thank you. Thank you so fucking much.”

Despite the pleasure, Jensen can’t help but snort. Jared is still an adorkable dork even when he's fucking Jensen’s brains out.

“I appreciate it, I really do, but for fuck's sake Jared, please move.”

He waggles his ass a bit, can't move much though, because Jared is pressing him flush against the truck.

“Yes. Moving. Right,” Jared breathes out, shaky and quiet.

He pulls back though, almost all the way back, and then he pauses. Jensen wants to bitch him out again, but then he hears Jared draw in a deep breath, as if he's preparing himself, and the next moment Jensen is slammed against the truck, Jared’s dick splitting him in half.

“Jesus fuck.”

Jensen wants to say more, but Jared's in motion now, fucking into Jensen hard and fast, apparently putting all of his impressive muscles to work and Jensen forgets how to speak for a bit. He's getting the fucking of his life, and even though he's had quite some experience, it’s never been like this.

Jared moves his hips at a pace that leaves Jensen woozy and he has no idea how he manages to push his hips back in time, but somehow he does and it’s wonderful. It’s not perfectly synchronized, not by a long shot, but its hot and passionate. He adjusts to Jared's girth pretty fast, or maybe he just doesn't care about the burn, blending together with pleasure so perfectly.

Jared is trying to be quiet and failing spectacularly, so for the sake of stealthiness, Jensen bites into his own forearm, needing to keep the moans at bay somehow.

“Fuck, Jen, can't – not gonna, shit, you're so-” Jared's doesn't finish to say whatever he wanted to say, but Jensen gets the message.

Jared's thrusts are getting sloppier, his fingers digging into Jensen's hips harder, painfully now and Jensen just knows he's close. Which is great, because Jensen feels about ready to explode himself.

He wraps one hand around his own aching dick, strokes himself, and when Jared's hand joins Jensen's, he's gone. His orgasm hits him out of nowhere, ten years of repressed sexual tension coursing through his body and shooting out if his dick. Jared almost immediately follows him after, stifling his scream by burying his teeth in Jensen’s neck. It kinda hurts, but Jensen kinda does not care.

His post orgasmic bliss is rudely interrupted by a distant microphone announcement.

“Shit, they're announcing the winners. We need to get back!”

“Crap,” Jared breathes out and pulls out of him quickly.

Jensen winces, he's so gonna be sore tomorrow, but he pulls his briefs and pants up quickly. When he turns around, he sees Jared closing his own pants.

“Where did you put the condom?” Jensen asks and Jared blushes a bit and jerks his hand down to his crotch.

“If they find a used condom somewhere on the school grounds...”

Jensen gets it, but eww for leaving a full condom on.

Jared pulls a face, adjusts his pants and grips Jensen’s hand. “C’mon.”

They stumble through the bushes and split up. Jensen ignores Mrs. Rhodes’ knowing grin and is just about to run back to his own stand, when he sees Dylan sitting next to Leah on the ground, inspecting something that’s quite possibly a large bug. He loves his nephew to pieces, but there are some things, he doesn’t need to be a part of, so he just walks over and pats Dylan’s head.

Dylan looks up to him. “I think Leah should win. Their cookies are awesome.”

Jared looks over then and smirks. “Totally awesome.” Jensen suppresses a smile and rolls his eyes.

They look forward to the little podium, where Principal Ferris is grinning at the kids. “Now, I’m proud to say this year the competition was extremely fierce, and all the contestants finished extremely tight together,” she says.

Jared moves to stand behind Jensen and leans down. “Very tight,” he says and this time Jensen does grin.

“Very fierce,” he says and Jared chuckles behind him.

“It was a very close race,” Principal Ferris continues, "and it was a very hard decision to pick the winner.”

“I’d say it was a tie,” Jared says against Jensen’s neck, and if he hadn’t just had an incredible orgasm not five minutes ago, he’d be getting hard again. As it is, he only takes a step back, pressing his ass against Jared’s crotch.

“Eww,” Jared says, but he doesn’t pull back. Jensen laughs but stops short when Jared buries a hand in his pant pocket, cupping his ass. “Remember the children, Jensen.”

“But once we had a taste, we immediately knew that this just had to be the winner,” Principal Ferris explains, and Jensen reaches back to cup Jared’s dick. “So did I,” he says and Jared has a coughing fit, just when Principal Ferris announces Leah Padalecki and her uncle Jared to be the winners.

If Jensen's honest with himself, he’s not surprised, and when Leah and Dylan jump up, holding hands and happily jumping up and down, he isn’t even disappointed. He gives Jared’s dick another squeeze that’s actually more a rub, and says “Go get your prize, sasquatch.”

Jared pulls back and gives Jensen a dirty grin when he takes Leah’s hand to walk to the podium. “I already had my prize,” he says and winks.

Jensen laughs and watches Jared’s beautiful ass as he makes his way through the crowd.

Later, they’re all sitting together at one of little tables and eat the left-over cookies. Leah’s and Jared’s cookies are in fact, very delicious and Jensen indulges himself and eats five of them. Jared looks at him in mock surprise, but Jensen just winks. “I’ll just have to work it off later.”

“On the jungle gym,” Dylan suggests excitedly and Jensen shoots Jared a look below his eyelashes. “Oh, yeah. On my own personal jungle gym.”

“Jensen, you should take uncle Jay with you,” Leah says to him. “He eats too many cookies too.”

“Will do,” Jensen says, and they both know that this is not about cookies anymore.

Especially when Leah adds, “It’s always like that when he gets home. Uncle Chad says they’re his pining ice-cream because he isn’t getting any from you, although I don’t know any what he wants. Do you?”

Mrs. Rhodes sprays her soda across the table and the rest of the adults looks scandalized. Jared is beet red, but Jensen just grins. “Yeah I do. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he gets it. Lots of it.”

 


End file.
